


Gillovny

by JessicaKurr



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few short stories of different scenarios that may be realistic or fantasy...does it matter? It's Gillovny! Am I right???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Two fun sexy short stories. ;)

**This is just a little smutty fluff fic requested by some of my readers. It’s just one of a million different scenarios out there…and it doesn’t matter if it’s realistic or fantasy, it’s Gillovny! Am I right? ;D That is all.**

 

David sat at his desk reading over the new lyrics he had just come up with. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts and emotions evenly balanced the past few weeks, and he was starting to worry that it might be because of the very thing he had been trying to forget about for the past 23 years. But for some reason, he couldn’t keep ignoring that tugging sensation in his gut. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. He was tired of the denial and the lies to not just the public, but to himself. He was going to see Gillian in a few days, and he knew things were going to change. He knew that things were going to come up, and that there was no way to avoid it anymore. He sensed it from Gillian. The way she was acting lately was a given. He knew her too well by now. They had practically made out the last time they saw each other, and the visits to each other were becoming more of a regular thing lately. What was happening?

David was pulled out of his deep day dreaming as his cell phone began to vibrate and ring next to him.

“Hello?” David answered softly.

“David, it’s Tea.”

“Oh, hey Tea. How’s things going?” David leaned back in his seat and took off his reading glasses.

“I’m just returning your call from early this morning.” Tea chuckled through the phone.

“I called? Oh yeah, right. I did. But…I don’t remember why now.” David rubbed his eyes.

“Is everything okay lately? You seem a bit…stressed.” Tea asked softly.

“Stressed? Nah, no stress. I’m just waiting to hear back from Chris about comic con plans.”

“For The X-Files?” Tea asked curiously.

“Yeah. I’m still waiting to hear back from Gillian, also. She said there was something important to discuss about it all.” David shifted in his chair anxiously.

“Oh? How’s Gillian by the way?” Tea silently smirked through the phone.

“She’s fine…I mean; I guess she is. Anyways— “David cleared his throat.

“Are you two going to catch up before and after comic con?”

David knew exactly where Tea was going with this conversation, and he wasn’t sure he felt comfortable with continuing. Tea had been constantly trying to pry new information out of David lately, but only about Gillian. It may not be weird to Tea, for some odd reason, but it was weird to David. His ex-wife, trying to tease him about the woman he’s been rumored to be secretly in love with for 23 years. It was definitely strange.

“I guess so.” David replied shortly.

“David.” Tea chuckled. “Why are you acting so weird about it?”

“I’m acting weird? You’re acting weird, asking me all these questions all the time.” David felt his face redden as his voice slightly squeaked at the end, and he was very glad that Tea couldn’t see his face right now.

“Want to talk about it? I’m a good listener.” Tea grinned.

“Tea---“David cleared his throat nervously.

“David.” Tea calmly sighed through the phone. “Are you---“

“Tea…don’t.” David softly groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand.

David wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things, or if Tea’s tone sounded slightly amused as if she was silently smirking on the other end. He knew what she was going to ask, and he was glad that they both could at least talk about these things now, without either of them getting jealous. They had both moved on, and they both came to terms with the truth long ago. There was no sense in hiding it anymore. They were great friends, and always would be. They got two beautiful children out of their 17-year marriage, but they both knew that nothing more could be given or taken. They both knew that they weren’t right for each other, and they were both okay with that. But things couldn’t move forward until those questions were asked and the answers to those questions were answered.

“David, are you in love with her?” Tea asked softly, already knowing the answer.

“Tea---“David heavily sighed, closing his eyes.

Tea chuckled on the other end. “You’re not fooling anyone. Neither of you are. Why can’t you just admit it?”

“Because I’m afraid that my answer will disappoint some people. I—I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about the past 23 years.” David softly replied, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh…I see.” Tea sighed, thinly smiling through the phone. “Well, it won’t---it doesn’t disappoint anyone. People aren’t stupid…I’m not stupid. And I’m also not upset with you, David. Don’t hold back with Gillian just because you think it will make me feel like I was a second choice. I’m a big girl, David. I’m happy with Tim, and I want you to be happy. The past is the past. We both can’t keep pretending that we were soul mates, when we both know we weren’t.”

David felt extremely relieved to hear this confession from his ex-wife, the mother of his children. He would always appreciate the memories he shared with Tea. But he always knew deep down that he did pick Tea after he found out Gillian was marrying Clyde and having a baby. He also was very aware that Gillian had attempted to make a move on him when they first met, and that he shot her down, purely out of complete shock that a woman like her wanted a man like him. And that vicious cycle just kept going. After Clyde, David had already married Tea and had a baby of his own. And then when David and Tea took a break, Gillian had remarried again. And when Gillian had divorced again, David and Tea were back together. And when he and Tea took another break, Gillian had another boyfriend and two more kids. And then the very last time he found out Gillian was single, he and Tea both knew that was the last straw for them. Tea had already had her eye on Tim by then, and David knew that the rational thing to do was to put them both out of their misery. It had all ended better than he had expected. But that was almost two years ago, and he and Gillian still held each other at arms-length. This had to stop now…or start.

“Tea, I really am happy for you and Tim. And I completely one-hundred percent agree with you. But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

Tea chuckled again. “You can start by answering my damn question, David. Are you in love with her?”

David cleared his throat nervously and nodded through the phone, as if Tea could see it. “Yes…yes…I am. Okay?” *I always have been* He thought to himself. God it felt good to get those words out of his mouth and out in the open.

“Then tell her.” Tea smiled through the phone.

David flashed back to the time he tried to tell Gillian how he felt when he and Tea were on a break, just about a year after Gillian’s second divorce from Julienne, not knowing Gillian was in a new relationship with Mark. He had pulled Gillian aside during their lunch break, when they were filming “I Want to Believe”. The topic of dating had come up, and before David could even get the guts to ask Gillian out on a real date, she had brought up her new relationship with Mark. It hadn’t crushed him as hard as the first time she had given him bad news, but it had still crushed him nonetheless.

Which speaking of the first time, David also flashed back to that horrid experience as well. He and Gillian had been aggressively flirting with each other for several weeks, while filming the end of the first season of “The X-Files”. He and Gillian had shared a sensual moment several months back, but nothing else had happened since then, so David had thought it was time to instigate another move. But that very morning that he came into her trailer with all of that mustered up courage, he was viciously crushed by the news of her engagement and pregnancy with Clyde.

David shook the two memories away, as he sighed through the phone. “I’m going to tell her soon.”

“How soon in soon?” Tea asked curiously and slightly skeptical.

“We have a comic con in three days. I’ll tell her then.”

“Good luck!” Tea grinned through the phone.

It was definitely weird hearing this encouragement from his ex-wife.

Xxx

Gillian paced the floor, desperately trying to muster up the exact words she would say to David after comic con in three days. She had texted him and told him she needed to talk to him beforehand. But now she was starting to think that maybe it was a better idea to do it after the event. The last thing she wanted was for David to turn her down and then have to sit next to him for several hours in tense awkwardness.

Gillian flashed back to the time that she had tried to tell David how she felt when she had divorced Clyde. Piper had just turned three and Gillian was the last person to hear about David and Tea’s engagement. But deep down Gillian knew it was her fault that she lost her chance. She had thought that David didn’t want her after their sensual experience together. She had figured that it was just a one-time thing for him, unaware that David was also secretly hoping for something more out of it. And that whole day had passed in slow motion, as she had desperately tried to force a smile on her face all through filming. She had felt ashamed for even letting herself go with the man that she had to face every single day on screen.

And then Gillian remembered the second time she had tried to tell David how she felt, shortly in between Julienne and Mark. She had thought that David and Tea were getting a divorce, but quickly learned that they had reconciled through a co-worker. It was almost as terrible as the first time. And now David was actually divorced, and she was actually single, and they were both middle aged and close to filming the 10th season of “The X-Files”. And it was almost too much for her to handle. She was tired of telling people that they were “just friends” and that “it was never going to happen”, when all they both ever did was flirt and find ways to touch each other whenever they could. The hormones were worse than they had ever been before, as were the emotions.

That image of David’s half naked body pressed up against hers in her trailer 23 fucking years ago was just too much to handle. Why had that memory been so vivid in her mind the past few weeks? Why did she all of a sudden crave that moment, desperately wanting it to happen again? And why was David not jumping her bones? Why was he holding back? Did he not want her anymore? Was it too late now?

Gillian closed her eyes, recalling every detail of that night back in 1993.

It had been 3 months on set, and things had been hectic. Gillian was still desperately trying to grasp the character of Dana Scully and make it work for her. David had been nothing but helpful and patient with her struggles, and Gillian had broken down one evening as she voiced her frustrations with David in her trailer.

David had offered to help Gillian with her lines that night, so they both decided to get some dinner and hang out in their trailers that evening. Gillian had been completely infatuated with David’s kindness from the very beginning, and David had been completely enamored with Gillian’s soft voice and eyes. They were both clicking extremely well not only on screen, but off screen as well. But they were both very aware of their professional priorities to the show as well, and knew that initially work came first.

A few lines were spoken and practiced, and eventually forgotten, as the conversation quickly became a personal one.

Gillian had kept eyeing David up and down every time he stood up and paced the trailer, as he talked passionately about his character Fox Mulder. And she was very aware in that moment that David was a very attractive man.

David had kept his eyes focused on Gillian’s breathtaking facial features and that cute little giggle that brightened up the room. He was also very aware in that moment that Gillian was a very attractive young woman.

And then it just happened. One thing had lead to another, and it was never clear who had made the first move. All that was remembered was that David’s long fingers were wrapped around the back of Gillian’s neck, and Gillian’s tiny fingers were tangled in his hair, as they both shared a hot wet kiss. And that passionate kiss was followed by several others, along with tongue and sensual groping. David was lifting Gillian up and against a counter, as her legs straddled his waist.

And everything else was a blur, for Gillian at least. All she could remember from that evening was her shirt hitting the floor, her skirt hiked up, and her panties around one ankle. David had his shirt on the floor as well and his pants around his ankles. There had been lots of moaning from the both of them. But once the hot and heavy moment had passed, David had quickly collected himself and left the trailer abruptly.

And it had never been spoken about since 1993, as if it had never happened.

Gillian shook her head, desperately trying to keep that secret memory hidden in the back of her mind and heart, where it had remained for so long. But she couldn’t help but think about how different things would be now. They were both older and wiser. And a part of her hoped that the only reason that moment never happened again was because of the fact that they were on screen together for so many years, and because the timing was wrong. And she could only hope that distance is what made their hearts grow fonder for each other over the years. Even though deep down she knew that she had always been fond of David, and always would be.

Gillian also knew that she wasn’t getting any younger, and that if they were going to change things between them, it was now or never.

Xxx

Three Days Later (After Comic Con)

The whole experience was tense…but wasn’t it always? Sure, they joked and laughed a lot as usual. But the sexual tension was practically visible, as it seeped out of the both of them. What the hell was going on, a mid-life crisis?

David opened the limo door for Gillian, and he slid in after her.

“Dinner at the hotel?” David suggested.

Gillian nodded. “Sure thing.”

And they sat in silence the whole way to the hotel, which was actually unusual for them. They usually always had a lot to talk about.

30 minutes later, David made his way to Gillian’s hotel room and knocked on the door. Gillian greeted him with a smile and a quick peck on the lips. It was something they always did, but never really talked about, as if it was just a friendly gesture.

David sighed and walked past Gillian into the room. “Can I ask you a question?” David plopped down onto the bed as Gillian shut the door and turned to face him.

“Okay?” Gillian waited.

“Why do we do that?”

“Do what?” Gillian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, picking up a menu.

“This.” David gestured to Gillian and then himself. “Everything.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’m not following?” Gillian looked down at David briefly, before returning her attention back to the menu.

“Why do we kiss?” David got straight to the point.

Gillian’s mouth opened and closed a few times before replying. “Uhh— “She scratched her head and sighed, putting the menu away. “I—I don’t know? Because we are close? We are--“Gillian’s voice trailed off, as she started to realize what David was implying.

“Friends? Do normal friends do this?” David made another hand gesture between them.

Gillian sighed and avoided eye contact, crossing her arms. “I don’t know, are we normal?”

David stood up and looked down at Gillian. “We have known each other longer than anyone else. We should be able to talk about this by now. Why do we do these things?”

Gillian shrugged, looking up at David. “What other things are you talking about?”

“Why do we hold hands? Why do we cuddle? Why do we have pet names for each other? Why do we look at each other the way we do?”

Gillian could feel her face growing hot, and wasn’t sure how she could still feel anxious around David after all of these years.

“You tell me. I’ve been wondering these same things for 23 fucking years.” Did that just come out of her mouth? She wasn’t even sure if she meant them to sound as bitter as they did.

David’s eyes widened. “Twenty-three---what?” David shook his head. “You thought about this back then too?”

Gillian was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable now, knowing that she was fully exposed. “Does it matter?” She swallowed and looked away.

“It matters to me, Gill. What did you mean by that?”

Gillian sighed. “It’s nothing, David. I was joking.” She shrugged. That’s what they always did. They would pretend they were joking after an intimate episode.

“No you weren’t.” David eyed Gillian intensely. “I think it’s time we talk about this…us.”

“Don’t worry, David. We’re on the same page.” Gillian sat down on the bed, shrugging it off. She had to keep her cool. After all, she was an actress.

“No, I don’t think we are, Gill.” David shook his head and sat down next to her.

“What do you want me to say? You made up your mind about everything back then. So I did too.”

“What are you talking about? What happened back then?”

“Don’t tell me you can’t remember, David. I know we never talked about it…but I know it was real, and that it happened.” Gillian eyed David intensely.

David sat there in deep thought for a moment, until it finally registered. “You mean…when we---“

“Fucked in my trailer? Yes.” Gillian stated dryly.

David scrubbed his face with his hands. “Right. Why did we never talk about that incident?”

“I didn’t talk about it because you didn’t. I figured you didn’t want to remember.” Gillian shrugged.

David turned to face Gillian. “Gillian, I never forgot. And frankly, I didn’t want to. Why didn’t you say something back then?”

Gillian huffed. “It goes both ways David. But after it happened, you just kind of left without saying a word to me about it. You just kind of backed off…so I moved on.” Gillian looked down at her hands.

“Jesus---I---I didn’t know. I thought that I for sure blew it, so I backed off. And then you were engaged and pregnant.”

“And then you were engaged to Tea.” Gillian whispered.

“And then you married again---“

“And 23 fucking years have come and gone.” Gillian still sounded bitter.

“I didn’t think you were interested.” David explained.

“I didn’t think YOU were interested.” Gillian repeated.

“God---I was always interested, Gill. You have no idea. There were times that I just wanted to take you while we were on set…in front of everyone…and kiss you silly.”

Gillian blinked. “Just kiss?”

“No.” David leaned in. “But that is a good place to start.” He swallowed.

“David— “Gillian cleared her throat nervously. She knew she had no reason to be nervous. This was David.

David eyed Gillian, staring into her deep blue eyes. And when he saw no objection in them, he leaned in further until his lips grazed hers. The kiss started out soft and curious, until Gillian began to respond, feverishly nibbling on David’s bottom lip. But after a moment, they had to come up for air, and David was the first to pull away.

“As much as I would love to continue this…we should probably eat first. When’s the last time you ate?”

“You’re right, it’s been a while.” Gillian nodded and stood up, still a little dazed from the kiss.

David stood up and ran his hands through his hair as he watched Gillian straighten her dress and put on her sweater.

Gillian briefly eyed David, noticing the slight bulge in his pants, as he tried to hide it. She was hungry alright…but not for food.

David noticed the swell of Gillian’s hips in that tight dress, as she walked towards the door. God dammit. He softly groaned as Gillian opened the door.

Gillian held her breath, knowing that if she didn’t step out of that door right now that she would be in trouble if she turned around. And her breath caught in her throat as David’s hand reached over her and pushed the door shut, grabbing her arm with his other hand and turning her around to face him.

Gillian breathed heavily as David pushed her body up against the door, both hands on her waist. And all of that previous control was out the window, as Gillian wrapped her fingers around the back of David’s neck and pulled him into a sensual kiss.

David lifted Gillian up, as she straddled his waist, and thrusted his hips into her.

“Fff—uhh.” Gillian moaned, slipping her tongue into David’s mouth.

David broke the kiss and hungrily nibbled on Gillian’s ear and neck, as she grinded her hips against him.

“Jeeesus, Gill.” David panted, moving Gillian to the closest bed, and plopping them both down onto the bed, still in the same position.

Gillian moaned as David buried his face into her cleavage, running his tongue up to her throat.

“Please…David…” Gillian panted breathlessly.

“Please…what?” David looked at Gillian for a moment.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Gillian whispered.

“I don’t plan to stop.” David breathed against her mouth, as he ran his hand up her thigh. “But damn, there are a lot of buttons on this thing.” David attempted to undo the top button near Gillian’s chest.

“Just rip it off.” Gillian pleaded.

“How expensive was this dress?”

“Dammit David, just rip it off. I don’t care about the damn dress.” Gillian began to feverishly rip at the dress, as buttons flew off in different directions.

David groaned in arousal as he helped rip apart the rest of the dark blue dress, sliding it down and off of Gillian, along with her sweater and shoes. He paused for a moment, relishing in the half naked woman laying underneath of him.

“You are so beautiful.” David chewed on his bottom lip, as he quickly slipped off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Gillian eyed him up and down, panting, as he hovered over her body. She could feel his hot breath on her stomach, as he made his way down her body. What was he doing? Oh god. He was pulling her hips down to the edge of the bed so that her legs were dangling off, as he kneeled down on the floor at the foot of the bed. She hadn’t even noticed that he had slipped off her panties also.

“What are you-----OH GOD.” Gillian threw her head back, as his lips met her inner thigh, trailing their way to her center.

David had almost asked if she was comfortable with it, but had decided she was, when her words quickly became incoherent babble and moans.

Gillian hadn’t been in this position in a very long time, and honestly had not expected that to be the first place David targeted. But she was so very okay with it right now.

David swirled his tongue around, as Gillian arched her back, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Oh god…oh…GOD.” Gillian whimpered.

The scent of her arousal was driving David mad, as he reached his hands under Gillian’s legs and quickly found one of her hands, reaching for it. Gillian squeezed his hand, as her other one tangled in her hair.

David groaned with every gasp that he heard on the bed, knowing he was doing just fine.

“Daviiiiid…” Gillian gasped. “I’m gonna---it’s coming.” She squirmed, grabbing his head.

David inserted one then two fingers, as he kept his mouth and tongue busy. He could feel Gillian’s body stiffen, just as she cried out. It was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed, as her legs trembled and twitched around his head.

And that was enough for him to pull his boxers off and jump on top of her, as she continued to tremble mid orgasm. He moved his hand down in between her legs and found her little bundle of nerves, as he feverishly rubbed it with his finger, while nibbling on her bottom lip. This sent out another wave of convulsions, as Gillian squirmed and moaned underneath of him.

David moaned back as he felt a gush of liquid on his fingers, and removed his hand, as Gillian pulled him down into a kiss.

David reached back and unclipped her bra, sliding it off. He smiled, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue, while cupping the other breast in his hand.

“You keep that up, and I’m gonna have another---“

“Let’s hope you do.” David shushed her with a kiss.

Gillian smirked, wrapping her legs around him, as they scooted up the bed. Reaching her hand down, she grabbed his length and pressed it to her center, as he bucked into her touch. He got the hint and slowly entered her, relishing in the overwhelming sensation that came over him.

Gillian gasped as she thrusted her hips up, pulling him the rest of the way in.

“Fuuuck, Gill.” David groaned.

“I’m sorry. I just want you.” Gillian whispered in his ear.

David slowly thrusted into her, which quickly became quick hard pumps, as they both moaned and gasped.

Gillian thrusted her hips up, as her face crinkled up. “I’m gonna---Oh---“She gasped, throwing her head back.

David kissed her neck, feeling the tingling sensation building within him as well.

And that was all it took to send them both over the edge, convulsing against each other. After the twitching died down, David wrapped a blanket around them.

“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Gillian giggled.

David chuckled. “We are two middle aged adults…what the hell is wrong with us?”

“We had too much integrity.” Gillian sighed.

“You, maybe. But me…I was just an idiot. I couldn’t see what I had right in front of me.”

“You were married to Tea for 17 years. You loved her. You had two children with her. I wasn’t going to even try to come in between that.” Gillian licked her lips.

“I was disappointed every time you were taken again. It was always right after Tea and I split. I just couldn’t get the timing right. I thought it would never come.”

“I didn’t want to just be a booty call. I still don’t want it to be just that.” Gillian looked away.

“You’re far from that. This would have happened more than twice in 23 years if you were only that, Gill. Tea knows, and I know…that you were always the one.”

“W-what?” Gillian’s eyes teared up as she eyed David.

“I am and always have been madly in love with you Gillian Anderson. From the very beginning till the very end.”

“Don’t say things like that, unless you truly mean them.” Gillian wiped away a tear just as it escaped.

“I do mean it. I love you.” David wiped away another fallen tear from Gillian’s cheek.

Gillian sniffled, as she leaned her face into David’s hand. “I love you, too.” She whispered into the palm of his hand.

“You do?” David beamed.

“Yes, of course. It was always you. No one could ever compare to my David. You are one of a kind.” Gillian smiled.

“And you are an amazing woman. I mean, God, there were times that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you…or my hands. I had to keep my distance from you at all times…to ensure that I wouldn’t give in to temptation, and ruin our friendship…or my marriage. But I really did drive myself crazy some nights…just thinking about it. You are one of the most amazing actresses I have ever seen. You are beautiful…you are kind…you are smart…and---and you are so many things. The list would never end.” David chuckled.

“God…I was so heartbroken when you got married.” Gillian shyly admitted.

David’s face grew serious as he pressed his forehead against Gillian’s. “Ditto. I’m sorry, Gill.” He closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I really had no clue.”

“We are worse than Mulder and Scully, ay?” Gillian giggled.

“Yeah, we are pretty ridiculous.” David chuckled.

“I don’t think I can hide how I feel publicly now.” Gillian blushed.

“Me neither. Someone’s bound to figure out what’s up eventually.” David sighed.

“So, what’s next?” Gillian sighed as well.

“I don’t care about anyone else. I just want you and me to be on the same page. I want to see more of you. And although it’s a good idea to keep it on the down low for now, I won’t be upset if people find out eventually. It’s our time now.”

“I did not expect any of this happening today.” Gillian giggled.

“I kind of talked to Tea about it.” David blushed.

“What?! Daaavid. You talked to your ex-wife about me? Was she pissed?” Gillian playfully slapped his arm.

“Hey! No, she was actually the one that brought it up and even gave me her blessing.” David smirked.

“You’re lying!” Gillian gasped into giggle fits.

“No, I swear to god. She was happy for me, as I am for her and Tim.” David shrugged.

“I---I don’t even know what to say to that.” Gillian chuckled.

“Say you’ll be my girlfriend.” David winked.

“Oh, we’re going steady now, huh?” Gillian smirked.

“God, we sound like teenagers.” David chuckled.

“I’m glad you didn’t know me as a teenager. I was bad.” Gillian grimaced.

“Oooh, how bad?” David ran his fingers up her arm in a walking motion.

“That conversation is for another day.”

They both laughed.

The End.

***Aaaand now they just need to come out to the public! Bahahahaaa. ;) ;)**


	2. Something Old & Something New

**A/N: Another one for Irina! Yes, I’m still working on the Stone Cold Mulder and Scully sequel, don’t worry! I was just in another short gillovny fic mood because of the recent comic con. ;) Just more smut with another scenario out of a gazillion! Warning for Sex. Does it really matter if it’s realistic or fantasy…it’s Gillovny! Am I riiiight???? :D**

I don’t even know what happened tonight. I thought things were fine between us. I thought we had both agreed that we were friends…good friends. That’s the way it had always been. We were two co-workers that had separate lives but a good close friendship. We both had kids and marriages, granted all of those marriages had come to an end. And deep down, I knew why my marriages failed, at least. But I would never tell anyone. I never even said it out loud to myself. I was a damn good actress, and I had 23 years of practice. But god dammit something came over me, over the both of us. And all of those 23 fucking years of control went out the window. How could I allow myself to do this? I had spent so long building that brick wall between us, and he somehow managed to crumble it in one night. And now I am left completely vulnerable and exposed.

The first time I had met him, I vowed that I would never let him consume me. I made a promise with myself that night when I found out we both got the lead roles, that I wouldn’t ever let this guy win me over. And for the most part, I kept my promise. Granted, I did slip up a few times in the beginning and let him consume my body, but not my heart. And the great thing about it was that we never talked about it. We screwed each other senseless from time to time, and went to work the next day acting like it never happened. And then I got married, had a baby, and he got married, and had a baby too.

But I didn’t love the guys I married, and I could never tell if he really loved his wife. And every time that little feeling in my gut tried to appear when he’d walk onto set and lock eyes with me, I would immediately ask him how his wife was doing. I saw the way he looked at me. And I knew he saw the way I looked at him. It was kismet…and it was torture. And one night we had one too many drinks and I gave into him again, and I felt extremely ashamed. He was still married to Tea, and I was with my second husband. And shortly after that, the X-Files series ended.

We had made love all night long. It wasn’t like all of the other times. We both knew it was the only time we could ever do it ever again. And it was the only time we ever did it while both married. It was the only time we had both ever been unfaithful. And we had fallen asleep in each-other’s arms…until Tea’s car pulled into the driveway. She was supposed to be gone another two days, but she had wrapped up her movie early. It was the worst night of my life. We had managed to get dressed and get me out of the house before she had even got out of her car…but the look on his face was terrifying. He didn’t look ashamed…and he didn’t look like he even cared that he had just had an affair. He looked sad. He knew I was never going to let it happen ever again. He knew I regretted it, and he knew it would be a long time before our friendship was okay again. I had done something I would have never forgiven my significant other for doing. That is what scared me the most. I was in love with a very dangerous man. He had my heart…but he also had the power to shatter it.

So I never let him touch me like that ever again. Our friendship eventually went back to the way it had been, platonic. A few weeks later we shot that last scene, and we both got lost in that moment, holding each other with everyone watching. And I cried. I didn’t want to cry…but I did. And after a few minutes, everyone exited and gave us a little privacy.

And he held me, and whispered in my ear, “Don’t cry, Gill. Shhh. Please don’t cry.”

And I whispered back, “It’s over. It’s really over.”

I didn’t know if he knew what I meant by that at the time. But I think I know now that he knew that I meant that ‘we’ were over. Sure, I was upset about the series ending. But I was more upset that the realization of what I felt for him had hit me, and that I couldn’t do anything about it. He wasn’t mine to claim.

And then we only saw each other occasionally after that. Years later we filmed another movie, and I had mustered up a lot of practice by then. I had that cement wall in place, and it wasn’t budging. We laughed a lot and everything went really well the whole movie. I felt like I had finally found something and someone that I could be happy with that wasn’t him. I had two more babies, and we had a few public interviews and comic con events. We had a really good platonic friendship, and I was very proud of myself.

And then he and Tea had a few hiccups in their marriage, and Mark and I split. But I was still okay. I was doing just fine with my acting career and I kept myself really busy. I had decided that I didn’t have time for a man in my life and that I was happy. And I truly was happy.

Until I had to fucking hear through Chris that David and Tea were filing for divorce. David hadn’t even told me that they had been separated for almost a year. Not that it mattered to me at the time, because I was just honestly upset that my closest and dearest friend hadn’t confided in me that something of such significance had happened in his life.

And I was so relieved that we both still had that strong pure friendship after we finally discussed his divorce. The past was the past, and we were both older, wiser, and more mature now. And then we were very excited to hear that we would be doing a season 10 of the X-Files. So Chris scheduled quite a few public interviews and more comic con events. David and I ended up seeing a lot more of each other, and we both eventually got back into the roles of Mulder and Scully.

But that’s the fucking thing about fate…….it never really goes away! It just backs off for a while, maybe even 15 years of complete silence. And then it pops into your life out of nowhere, and reminds you that what you’ve been trying to avoid for so many years is reaching its time for good now. And no matter how much you think you’re prepared for it, you never see it coming, and you are completely defenseless when it takes over.

So now I’m here in the bathroom hyperventilating, bent over and fanning my face like a crazy person. And I will get to why in just a second, right after I catch my breath.

XxX

What the hell am I doing? Seriously, what did I just do? I know she’s furious with me right now. I know she is. I keep trying to convince myself that it was just the champagne talking, but I really didn’t drink that much. I had to touch her, I had to taste her. God dammit it has been so long. I know she probably thinks I’m only reaching out to her because I am finally free now. For fuck’s sake…what am I even saying? That makes me sound like a complete dick. Yes, I’m divorced now, and Gillian is single now too. But that’s not why I did it. We’ve both been single for almost two years now, and we’ve always been great friends. But the truth is, Tea and I were over long ago. We had so many ups and downs in our marriage, and the honest to god truth is, I called it quits when I found out X-Files was going to have an 10th season. I knew I couldn’t go through everything I went through for the first nine years again. I knew it wasn’t fair to Tea, and it wasn’t fair to Gillian.

The truth is…It was easier to be platonic with Gillian and just be her friend when we had plenty of distance between us. After the series had ended, it got easier for me to forget about those moments I shared with Gill. But then the series started back up, and I was seeing a lot more of her. And all those old feelings came flooding back. I thought that fire had fizzled out long ago. We were doing so great…we were such good friends.

And I was young and stupid back then. I didn’t know what I really wanted…and I honestly didn’t think I could make Gillian happy. We saw so much of each other on set, and there was so much sexual frustration between us constantly. I was so blinded by her sexuality that I ruled out any possible future with her. Maybe deep down I thought she wasn’t the marrying type. Maybe secretly I thought that a girl like her could suck the life out of me. No. I knew she could.

It wasn’t until after I married Tea, that I realized that she just wasn’t Gillian. I still feel guilty to this very day that I didn’t have an ounce of shame in me when I made love to Gill that night. I had honestly considered leaving Tea that night. But I knew Gillian wouldn’t let me. I knew at that very moment when I watched her dress and scurry out the back door, that I fucked up everything. I made the wrong choice, more than once. And I would just have to suffer the consequences.

And when Tea and I finally divorced after 17 years, I couldn’t even bring myself to tell Gill. I knew it wasn’t my place to even go there again. We were great friends and that was it. But then we started seeing each other a lot more. We started texting each other, and then we started filming with each other again. And it was like everything went back to the very first season back in 1993. We were both single again and struggling to get into our roles as Mulder and Scully. And nonchalantly, the flirting started happening again.

And one morning she walked onto set, and our eyes locked into place, and my heart pitter pattered. I’m pretty sure she felt it too, because her face reddened and she tripped over a cord. I tried to go over to say something witty, but Chris interrupted us.

And then a few weeks later we all decided to go out for drinks and dinner, as everything was coming to a close again. And somehow Gillian and I ended up at the end of the table in our own little corner. Everyone was slightly tipsy and having a good time, laughing and completely ignoring the two of us. And for some odd reason, Gillian and I were being awfully quiet, which wasn’t like us. We had been flirting like crazy just a half hour ago. I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, not realizing that we had both somehow scooted so close to each other that our knees were now touching under the table.

Whether she had meant to or not, Gillian had begun to lean into me. I figured she was probably a little tipsy or just really tired, since she wasn’t really saying much. I had eventually caught her eye when she finally glanced over at me, and we both started giggling for no reason.

I don’t know what came over me, but I had reached my hand down underneath the table and gently squeezed her knee. I was completely shocked when she didn’t even flinch, and leaned into me even more. I was feeling extremely brave in that moment, so I leaned into her as well and squeezed her knee a little harder. She glanced at me again and firmly pushed her knee up into my hand as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table.

Everyone else was laughing loudly at some story Mitch was telling about a crazy fan. But I couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the heat from Gillian’s body against me. I left my hand in the same spot for quite a while, as I contemplated my next move. My heart was pounding in my ears when she nonchalantly opened her legs and leaned back in the chair, scooting her lower half under the table. I didn’t know what to do, because that very movement caused my hand to slide further up her leg, almost under the fabric of her skirt.

I sucked in a sharp breath and glanced over at her, only to see her glancing back at me. And I swear the look in her eyes was the same look I saw years ago. It had been a long time since I saw her look at me like that. And then she had to go and lick her lips, and god dammit, I could feel my pants getting a little tighter down there.

But we were in public, what was I supposed to do? Was I even reading her reaction correctly? Was she giving me an invitation? I was just about to pull my hand away when she spread her legs even wider, causing her left leg to rub up against my right leg, and my hand to squeeze a little tighter around her thigh. That definitely got a reaction out of her, as I heard her suck in a sharp breath.

From past experiences, no matter how long ago they were, I knew when Gillian was horny. And Gillian was definitely in the mood right now. I could feel her heartbeat through her arm against my arm, and I could see her pink face out of the corner of my eye. So I took another deep breath and looked around the table first, noting that everyone was still engrossed in Mitch’s story, and then I slowly trailed my hand under her skirt. And when I mean slowly, I mean my mother fucking hand trembled all the way up, stopping every few centimeters to make sure I wasn’t going to get slapped for this. I decided to stop for a long moment, just a very short distance from my target. I traced circles with my fingertips along the warm flesh of her inner thigh. She did not stop me, so I continued my slow journey.

And glory to god! I finally reached my destination, silk panties. I actually did it. And she actually let me. And no one even noticed. But now that I was there, I was completely terrified to continue. If I even attempted this, what did this mean for us? Was this even a good idea? I had never done something like this with her before, or even my ex-wife…not in public. But god I didn’t want to stop. And when I glanced at Gillian, she was sipping on her drink like crazy, face flushed. I could feel the sweat droplets forming on my forehead, and I wasn’t sure that I would be able to stand up for quite a while. David Junior was a little too happy right now.

And what was that smell? I smelled something musky…something…familiar…OH MY FUCKING GOD! She was soaked! She was literally gushing through her panties, and I had only just reached her crotch with my fingertips, barely brushing them up against her center. That instantly sent signals to my own crotch, and I bit my lip…hard.

I glanced over at Gillian again, and she was looking away, obviously avoiding eye contact with me. Was she embarrassed? I couldn’t tell from this angle. I pushed a little harder against her wetness and was just about to slip my finger underneath the side of the fabric when Mitch’s voice instantly pulled us out of our trance.

\---

“Duchovny, Anderson, we’re going out for a quick smoke and some fresh air. Wanna join us?” Mitch stood up, just as everyone else headed for the door.

No one in the group really smoked. Really only when they drank. And that was a rarity as well.

David looked up, afraid to even move his hand, so he kept it where it was. He was so glad that Mitch was obviously tipsy and that from that particular angle, nothing could be seen. There weren’t even many other people in the little restaurant, and the waiters had seemed to disappear. Thank god for crappy service. He glanced over at Gillian, who was obviously keeping her cool a lot better than he was, as she thinly smiled up at Mitch.

“Nahh, we’re just gonna stay here and maybe order some dessert. Right Gill?” David’s voice slightly squeaked.

“Right.” Gillian cleared her throat as Mitch nodded and walked away.

David watched Mitch leave and glanced over at Gillian, who was awkwardly leaning back with his hand still between her legs. Well damn, what was he supposed to do now? Keep going?

David cleared his throat and looked away, but did not remove his hand. God dammit. He was not going to stop. No. NOPE. He was going to go through with this. Now was his perfect opportunity, and he was far too horny to stop. He glanced at Gillian, who sensed his gaze and slowly looked up at him.

What he saw in those deep blue eyes was a little fear, but also a lot of lust. She clearly didn’t want him to stop either. So, he held his breath and slid his finger underneath the fabric, touching her soft curls and wetness.

Gillian gasped softly, as she gripped the edge of the table. “David.” She whispered.

David leaned in to her ear as he dipped a finger into her warm wet folds. “Yes?” He purred.

“What are we do-----oh god.” She softly whimpered as she thrusted her hips into his hand.

“Want me to stop?” David whispered into her ear seductively.

Gillian closed her eyes briefly and bit her lip. “I don’t know.” She looked up at him.

David slightly leaned into her and began to rub her clit with two fingers, as she kept her eyes locked onto his.

“David---I---I” Gillian was struggling to form sentences now as his fingers sped up.

“Shhh. Are you able to be quiet?” David asked softly.

“Yes.” She whimpered.

David nodded and surprised her with one and then two fingers inside of her as she slightly arched her back. He looked around the room, noting that no one was watching or even close by. But Mitch and the gang were bound to be back soon, so he sped up the pace, pumping as hard and as fast as he could without making too much movement.

Gillian closed her eyes, gasping softly, as the sound of his wet fingers penetrating her got a little louder.

“Gill, look at me.” David vigorously attacked her clit as he stared down at her intensely.

Gillian lazily opened her eyes and stared up at him, mouth slightly open.

David could feel his erection becoming slightly painful as he slightly shifted in his chair, pumping as fast as he could. He didn’t even care about himself right now. He just wanted her to get her release. He wanted to see her…

There it was…that face.

David chewed on his bottom lip as Gillian’s face crinkled up as she neared her orgasm.

“Ah!” Gillian moaned a little too loudly, causing David to look around the room nervously.

But she just kept moaning, and he had to find a way to quiet her. But she was so damn sexy right now. God dammit.

“God Gill, I love you.” David blurted out in the heat of the moment.

Gillian was too busy at the moment to even comprehend anything else as she desperately tried to hold back her moans, and just as she felt the noise escaping her mouth from deep within her throat, David’s hungry mouth was devouring hers.

He didn’t even care that he was publicly kissing her, as his mouth muffled her soft moans, and eventually she kissed him back. He groaned into her mouth as her whole body stiffened, and he stayed hovered over her as if trying to hide her convulsions as they rippled through her. And eventually when they died down, David pulled away and slowly removed his hand, wiping her juices on his napkin. He had wanted to taste her, but he could hear Mitch and the gang slowly coming back into the building.

Gillian stared at him in a daze, as the color of her face eventually faded back to normal. “What did you say?” She blinked slowly at him as he smiled down at her.

David sat there for a moment, trying to control his erection and his thoughts as he tried to figure out what Gillian was talking about. Oh fuck. The recollection of his last words hit him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Gillian’s eyes glazed over as she straightened herself up and looked away, desperately trying to control her emotions.

“Gill— “David reached out to touch her.

“Don’t.” She shrugged his hand away.

David opened his mouth to speak again, but Mitch and the gang walked up to the table, just as Gillian stood up.

“Excuse me, guys. I’ll be right back.” Gillian whimpered, as the tears began to freely fall.

“Shit.” David whispered to himself, as he excused himself as well and ran after her.

XxX

Gillian ran into the bathroom, bending over and fanning her tears as they kept falling. How could she have been so careless and reckless? This was so unlike her. Well, so unlike the older version of Gillian. She had even instigated the beginning of it, not realizing what might happen. David gave her a fucking orgasm in a restaurant. And then he told her he loved her. How could he do that to her? How could she let him? All those years of rebuilding their friendship, down the fucking drain.

She didn’t think it’d get that far. She couldn’t blame it all on him, she was just as responsible. She could have stopped him. She could have stopped him the moment his hand touched her knee. But she was feeling so giddy that week. She was once again in danger of being consumed by him. She hadn’t cried over him since 2002. She was completely back at the beginning. She was 47 years old for Christ’s sakes. Was she having a mid-life crisis or something?

“Gill!” David called out, slightly cracking the door open so she could hear him.

“Go away, David.” Gillian wiped at her cheeks, sniffling.

“Please Gillian, talk to me.” David pleaded through the door.

“There’s nothing to talk about. It was a mistake. It won’t happen again.”

“I need to talk to you. Can we please just talk about it?” David leaned up against the door.

“Please David, just let it be.” Gillian struggled to keep her voice even and her eyes dry.

She was not this emotional usually. What was wrong with her? Jesus.

“No, I’m not letting you leave until we talk about it. Please, Gill. I’m sorry.”

Gillian swung open the door, startling David. “Sorry for what exactly?” She raised her voice. “For getting me off in public?” She flailed her arms about. “Or for telling me things you don’t mean, hoping I’ll return the favor?”

David grabbed her arm, shushing her. “Gillian, please---“He looked around, pulling her towards the back door near the alley.

“Let go of me David!” She hissed, pulling her arm from his grasp as they walked outside into the dim alley.

“God dammit Gillian! I don’t know what you want from me!” David growled.

“That makes two of us!”

“A minute ago you were instigating things, and letting me do it, might I remind you. You could have stopped me. You wanted it as much as I did, don’t deny it.”

“Yes! Alright? Yes, I did! I wanted it. I always wanted it. But it’s kind of humiliating and confusing when you do it in public out of nowhere and then carelessly say things to me that you don’t mean!”

“What? Jesus, Gill. I don’t know what you think I don’t mean.” David shrugged, defeated.

“You can’t do stuff like that to me in public, and then loosely throw those words at me…in public. Not after all of these years. You can’t do that to me, David.” Gillian’s lip quivered as she pointed at him.

David stepped closer, eyeing her intensely. “You don’t think I meant them? Granted, I did not mean to say them in that situation, but I meant every word.”

“Ha! You never ever said them to me before. It’s been 23 fucking years, David. TWENTY-THREE.” Gillian huffed.

“Exactly, Gillian! It’s the first time I’ve ever said it, because I was a fucking coward before. I was young and---and stupid. But I love you. It’s always been you. And being with you again has made me realize this. In fact, I realized it long ago. I know it’s not the best timing…far from it actually. But I realized it the very last night we spent together.” David confessed, stepping even closer.

Gillian shook her head, breathing heavily. “Don’t do that, don’t you dare, David. That’s not fair to me. You were fucking married, and I vowed to never put myself in a situation like that ever again. It was not fair to Tea…and it was not fair to me. What I did that night was wrong…no matter how I felt about you. You chose her. YOU CHOSE HER. You had to live with those consequences and you have no right to tell me that.”

“Oh, I don’t? Well let me tell you this then, Gillian…Tea knows! I told her the very next day. I even tried to leave her, and she wouldn’t let me. She said she forgave me and that she wanted to try to make it work.” David threw his hands up in the air.

“What?” Gillian blinked.

“Yeah. Apparently she had an affair shortly before you and I, so she called it even.” David laughed sarcastically. “We had a very rocky marriage, Gillian. And now Tea is with Tim, and she knows how I feel about you. I filed for divorce after you left Mark.” He shrugged.

“W-Why?” Gillian stared at him.

“You know why. I—I was sick of there always being a barrier between us. I knew that nothing would probably ever happen between us ever again, but I couldn’t stand the thought of my life’s choices being any reason for why there was a barrier. I figured, if it was fate, something would eventually happen. That’s why I waited two whole years to even act on it. I had to be sure that you still felt the same way.” David was now a foot away from Gillian.

“I don’t know what to say.” Gillian shuffled her feet.

“Tell me how you feel. Please, Gill…I need to at least know that much.” David eyed her intensely.

Gillian swallowed the lump in her throat. “I---if you must know…” She paused for a long moment and then bowed her head. “I was completely in love with you…and completely heartbroken with you---“She began to cry again.

David reached out to touch her, but she shoved at him gently.

“Oh Gillian. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry. Please tell me what to say and do to make it right. Please don’t cry Gill. I love you. Please let me hold you.” David reached out to her, feeling the lump in his own throat now.

Gillian collapsed into his arms. “I hate you— “She whimpered into his chest.

David chuckled into Gillian’s hair. “I know, I know.”

“And I’m angry, but I’m also still horny and confused…and I hate it…but I like it too.” Gillian whined.

“That’s a weird mixture. I love it.” David teased.

“Asshole.” Gillian nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, gently kissing his throat.

“I’m confused now.” David chuckled again.

“Good.” Gillian kissed his chest.

“Should we go in now?” David escorted her to the back entrance, but she yanked his arm back.

“We should, yes.” Gillian’s words were saying yes, but her actions were saying something else, as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and groped him.

“God dammit.” David groaned, pushing her up against the cement wall.

Gillian unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as he hiked up her skirt.

“Are----are you sure about this?” He asked between kisses.

“David…shut up.”

David smiled against her mouth and lifted her up. But before he could slowly enter into her, she was vigorously shoving herself down on him, causing them both to moan loudly. He gnawed at her throat as she threw her head back, almost smacking it into the wall she was up against. The sound of his bare skin smacking against her bare skin and her bare skin smacking against the wall softly echoed the dim alley.

“Oh my gawd, I love your vagina.” David groaned.

“David— “Gillian said between thrusts. “You really need to work on your dirty talk, old man.” She giggled breathlessly.

“You can help me with that then----oh my god---“He crinkled up his face, feeling the tingling sensation. He definitely did not want to come before her, so he placed one hand on the wall, and the other hand between them and began to feverishly rub at her clit while thrusting into her.

Gillian tightened her grip around his thighs with her legs and grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage, as she felt the beginnings of a second orgasm nearing.

And once her orgasm hit, her inner muscles contracted and pulled him in deeper, trapping him inside her. That sent him over the edge as well, as they both cried out and convulsed against each other.

“Hey guys!” Mitch swung open the back alley door, peaking his head outside.

“Shit!” David hovered over a giggling Gillian.

“Everyone says when you two love birds are done screwing, to come back inside so we can do a shot and head back.” Mitch said nonchalantly. “Oh, and it’s about time! Pshh.” He chuckled and walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

“Did that just---“Gillian started.

“Happen?” David finished.

They both laughed.

The End.

**A/N: Someone said they liked when I ended it with them laughing. So I did it again. ;)**


End file.
